


Are You Happy?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Eddie Diaz Week 2021 (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Are you happy?” Eddie heard someone asking him as he daydreamed about his family, imagining himself smiling as he asked Buck a different question, one he’d been meaning to ask him for a while now.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Day 7** : _“Are you happy?” + family_

“Are you happy?” Eddie heard someone asking him as he daydreamed about his family, imagining himself smiling as he asked Buck a different question, one he’d been meaning to ask him for a while now.

“Are you happy?” someone asked again and Eddie realized he’d been too lost in his daydream to answer them the first time they asked.

“Hey, Eddy, are you okay?” Buck's worried voice brought him all the way back to reality.

“What? Yes, I’m okay. Sorry, I was just thinking about something,” Eddie replied to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay there, young man?” Athena asked, obviously noticing how far away but happy the man in front of her looked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m good, thanks, Athena. I just drifted off there for a minute is all. What are we talking about?” Eddie thanked her for her concern as he tried to pull the attention away from him, for now.

“Happiness, family, the usual,” Athena replied. “Are you sure you’re all right, Eddie?” She asked again, clearly still not convinced that he was.

“I’m sure,” Eddie replied before excusing himself to go freshen up, reassuring everyone he’d be back soon.

“Hey, Buck, is your boyfriend all right?” Athena asked as she watched with worried eyes as Eddie walked away hastily.

“I think so, but I have no idea what’s going on with him at the moment. He’s been nervous for almost a week now,” Buck replied.

“Nervous? Why would he be nervous? Did you ask him about it?” Maddie asked her brother.

“Every time I tried to ask him what was wrong he just said he’s all right and that everything’s fine,” Buck told her.

“Maybe he’s hiding things from you, Buck,” Chim mumbled.

“Oh, stop that nonsense, Chim. Eddie wouldn’t do that,” Maddie chastised her boyfriend.

Her scolding came too late, though, because now Buck couldn’t stop thinking that maybe Eddie was hiding something from him. But he wouldn’t. Would he? Buck decided he should ask him straight out instead of torturing himself pondering that question.

When Eddie came back he looked better to Buck than before, but the nervous look was once again back on his face.

“Eddie, are you okay?” Buck asked again.

Eddie sighed heavily before he knelt down on one knee, pulling a small jewelry box from his pocket. Before he opened it, though, he looked at Buck, taking in his surprised look and started talking. “You asked me earlier if I’m happy, and the answer is I’m happy as long as you and Christopher are with me. So I’d like to ask you one question in return - Evan Buckley, will you marry me?”

Buck looked at him, tears flowing from his blue eyes as if the ocean had opened at that moment.

“Yes! YES!” Buck replied happily, letting his fiancé put the beautiful ring he had chosen for him on his finger.

“I guess now we know why you were nervous, Eddie. All we needed to do was wait for you to say something,” Athena said and congratulated them.

“Thanks, Athena. I’ve had the ring for a while, but I wanted to wait until I was sure we were both ready for me to pop the question,” Eddie said before thanking the rest of the family he had found through his work as a firefighter and who were all offering him their heartfelt congratulations.

“We have to tell Chris! He’ll be so happy to hear the news,” Buck said, glowing with joy as he looked at his fiancé.

“We do, and he will,” Eddie agreed as another question sprang into his mind. “Are you happy?” he asked Buck.

“I am as long as I’m with you and Christopher. I love you, Eddie Diaz,” Buck replied, the smile never leaving his face.

“I love you too, Evan Buckley, soon to be Evan Buckley-Diaz,” Eddie said, smiling.

The End!


End file.
